


Camping

by Faeralyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn





	Camping

After much convincing, Annie finally said yes to going camping with me. Now here we are, sharing a cozy blanket by a warm fire. Everything was perfect. 

 

I've always loved the forest. There is endless amount of loveliness in the forest. It is a place of calmness, there is also life happening. In the forest you can find danger, peace and even adventure. The forest to me is home. I would love nothing more than to live my life in cottage or a little cabin somewhere deep in the forest. The forest teaches you so much wisdom and life lessons without speaking words. You can listen to the sounds of the birds and even the rolling creeks and you have music without instruments. It brings your soul back to a more simple time. Your heart slows but your senses highten. Walking barefoot through the forest and through the creeks just fulfils me. I can just feel this positive energy that enters my body through my feet. I love nothing more than a barefoot walk through the woods. Seeing squirls and birds in the trees. Deer, fox and bunnies at the ground as I am. Fish, freshwater muscles, turtles, salamander in the water. Nature means everything to me.

 

"Hey, (y/n). Are you alright?" Annie's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

 

I glanced over at her. "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking is all." I gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay. If you say so." She said in her usual monotonous voice

 

"Do you want to toast some marshmallows? I bought some with me!" I said excitedly. Annie just nodded. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the bag. Once I opened it I grabbed one of the sticks I found earlier and handed it to Annie. I put my marshmallow on my stick and scooted closer to the fire, as did Annie. 

 

"This is really good. I've never eaten marshmallows like this before." Annie said "Really? I know you've never gone camping, but haven't you ever been to a bonfire or anything like that before?" 

 

She shook her head. "No. I never had many friends. I always focused on practicing my fighting." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Well, we can eat some more later if you want." I smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

 

After we had our fill of marshmallows I went and laid in the grass, staring up at the night sky. Annie followed. "Wow. The stars are so beautiful out here. I wish I could see them like this all the time." I said in amazment. "You really love the outdoors. Don't you, (y/n).." I nodded.

 

Annie reached over and grabbed my hand. She laced her fingers with mine. "You know, I never cared much for stuff like this, but I'm having a really nice time. I would be willingly to go camping with you again." She started to blush. "I'd be willing to do anything as long as it was with you.." Now it was my turn to blush. I was at a lose for words. It very rare that Annie would say things like this. All I could do was smile. I leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

We laid in that same spot for hours just talking about everything and anything. This night was truly perfect.


End file.
